PeaceKeepers Alliance
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: A bunch of XME characters decide they don't wanna fight anymore, so they come up with their own group! The PK's! Can they really help slove the problem? Or will they cause more? R&R please! Updated!
1. New group: Part one

Disclaimer: We only own the plot! Everything else is Marvel's property!  
  
PeaceKeepers Alliance  
  
The New Team: Part One  
  
*!*!  
  
Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty, were sitting at a table in the school library. Kitty sighed as the humans avoided their table, "It's, like, SO annoying!"  
  
"What is annoyin'?" Rogue asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"How all the 'homo sapiens' keep AVOIDING us, and, like, stuff! I mean, you'd think they'd, like, realize by now that if we were going to attack them, we'd have done it by now!" Kitty complained.  
  
"Who cares? If thay're gonna judge us 'cause o' what we are, then, it's thay're problem! Not ours...Just ignore 'em." Rogue stated going back to her book.  
  
"Vhat I'm annoyed at is all ze fighting. Ze professor seems to zink zat ve can get peace by fighting a var." Kurt said, finally speaking up.  
  
"Yer rahght..." Rogue said, once again looking up. She had given up on reading, so she set her book down on the table, and glanced around.  
It was true that the humans were trying to keep some major distance from them....  
  
Rogue's jade eyes landed on a figure in a corner, that was staring at them, through a pair of sunglasses. She was brought back to Kurt and Kitty by Kitty's voice.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, violence won't stop violence, and no matter how many wrongs, it won't make a right, if you, like, know what I mean..." Kitty glanced up at Kurt and Rogue from her math book.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to say something, and Kurt kicked her ankle. Rogue grabbed her ankle and glared at Kurt. Who smiled idiotically.  
  
"Have you ever heard someone say, 'It's like a war to end all wars'?" Kitty asked, lost in thought. She had missed the entire incident between Kurt and Rogue.  
  
Kurt continued to smile, while Rogue said some....colorful words under her breath. She looked back at Kitty. "Ah've heard it before...." She said, her eyes once again traveling to the guy watching them.  
  
"It's a saying that you use when someone, like, ummm... Is doing something to stop something, or fix something, by doing the same thing. It'll never work. And that's sort of what we're doing, like, in a literal sense. It's, like, we're doing exactly, like, what we SHOULDN'T be doing, and what we, like, want to stop." Kitty explained. "We're, like, LITERALLY trying to fight a war to end all wars..."  
  
"Goot point, Keety." Kurt said. He noticed Rogue staring at something. "Rogue?"  
Rogue's head snapped to look at him, "What do ya want blue-boy?" Rogue snapped. Kurt blinked in confusion. "I just vanted to know vhat you vere looking at..."  
  
"Ummm....nothan'! What would Ah be lookin' at? There ain't nothan' here but a bunch o' cowards and wimps." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Ummm... Okay..." Kurt said, hurt. Rogue looked away, not noticing- or not caring about- her brother's hurt look.  
  
"If you guys are so upset, why don't you DO something about it?" Tabitha asked, coming over and sitting next to Kurt.  
  
"She's rahght...." Rogue said.  
  
"She's right about what, lass?" Rahne asked, as she, Jubilee, and Sam walked up.  
  
"Fighting to stop a war! It's pathetic!" Tabitha stated as she stole Jubilee's soda. "Oh! Mountain dew! I love this!! And I'm SO thirsty!" Tabitha said, before taking a long gulp and then handed it back to Jubilee.  
Jubilee shook the can and then turned it upside down. Nothing....not a drop. "You- You- You MONSTER!" Jubilee whimpered.  
  
"As Tabby was, like, trying to say, we're all, like, sick of fighting, or at least, I'm pretty sure that a lot of the, like, X-men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood are sick of it, and as long as we keep trying to end this by fighting, the longer, we're, like, going to BE fighting... Or at least, that's what Kurt said, right Kurt?" Kitty said.  
  
"Vhat? I did? Vhen?" Kurt asked. Rogue stepped on his tail. "OOOOOWWWW!!!" Kurt shouted. "Vhat vas zat for?" Kurt asked her. Rogue just smirked at him.  
  
"Ya said that, rahmembah Kurt? Just before Miss Boom Boom here sat down! Rahght Kurt!" Rogue said, giving Kurt a look. "Oh! Ja! I did say zat...." Kurt said, quietly, as he moved closer to Tabitha and farther away from his sister.  
  
"Hi Kurt!" Tabitha said, as he came TOO close to her. She threw an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Kurt looked at her, shrieked, and moved over to Rogue, gripping her tightly around the neck. Rogue was better than Tabby. And safer. And less crazy. And- You get the point.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at this, and pulled away. Rahne and Jubilee sat down.  
Rahne smiled, and motioned for Sam to sit down too, while Jubilee mourned her lost soda.  
  
"My soda....my soda.....my LIFE SOURCE!! MY FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!!!" Jubilee whined. Rahne smiled nervously and everyone stared at the Asian girl strangely.  
  
"So, as I was SAYING, if we're all so mad about it, why don't we DO something?" Tabby cried.  
  
"Like WHAT?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We could start our OWN team!" Tabitha said.  
  
"Yeah! A non-violent group!" Jubilee said, losing interest in her lost 'fountain of youth' and getting into the conversation.  
  
"Or, at least, non-violent unless we're attacked. Then we fight back, but we donna kill, and we donna start anythin'..." Rahne added, with a smile.  
  
"Or, let's just leave it at we, like, don't start anything. I don't think that at this time we could manage to, like, not fight at all." Kitty said.  
  
"Ve could gazher up everyone who's tired of fighting, and zen go live somevhere else, and- Vhere vould ve go?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ah have a house....." Rogue said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Vhy vould you have zat?" Kurt asked. Rogue glared.  
  
"Y'all didn't think Ah was gonna live in the institute fer the rest o' mah lahfe, did ya? Besides, Mystique got it fer meh, when Ah joined the Brothah hood." Rogue said. Everyone continued to stare at her. "Lahsten. If y'all don't want mah help, fahne." Rogue stated.  
  
"How can you afford an house?" Jubilee asked. Rogue glared at her.  
"Irene had a whole bunch o' money in mah savin's account, so that Ah could get inta a good college." Rogue stated easily. "So, if y'all don't want mah help-" Rogue said, as she stood. When her sentence was interrupted, she stopped and looked at Kitty.  
  
"No! We, like, want your help!" Kitty yelped. Rogue smirked and sat back down.  
  
"Alrahght then. Ah need ta know how manah people are gonna be joinin'."  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"So Ah know how manah rooms we need..." Rogue stated.  
  
"Well... I guess everyone here, right! Umm.... Sam?" Tabitha asked, giving Sam a sweet smile.  
Sam blushed, and Rahne glared at Tabitha.  
  
"Ummm....Ah'm in...." Sam said with a smile. Rahne growled at Tabitha, but Sam thought it was for him, and he shrunk back into his chair, and moved closer to Jubilee. Jubilee moved away from him and closer to Kitty.  
  
"Actually, we, like, should probably, like, totally ask around and find out who'll go with us. And we'd all better think it over, till tomorrow at least. This could be, a , like, life changing decision." Kitty suggested.  
  
"Kay!" Tabitha said. She waited a few minutes. "Okay! I thought about it! I'm in!"  
  
Everyone stared at her, then laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mixed/Persona: Reveiw please! 


	2. New Team: Part Twp

Mixed: By now Persona's in bed.....It's 11: 36pm so...... I'm gonna do this all by my lonesome self. *Sniff, sniff* ANYWAY! Thanks to Jenny and Dark Jaded Rose for reviewing! Means a lot!  
Ps. There's gonna be a lot of Jean bashing in this one..... Nothing against Jean fans.... But.....Ummm..... I've always disliked Jean, and even though she's okay, I guess, I still don't like her. And Persona's the same way..... Ummm....oh! Yeah, and in our story....Tabby still lives with the brotherhood....Err.....now....TO THE STORY!!!!! *Sweat drop*............  
  
Disclaimer: We own only the plot! Don't sue...for we are.....utterly, and completely BROKE!!!  
  
The New Team: Part Two  
  
~*~*  
  
Rogue laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Did she really want all those people to be living with her? She couldn't stand them at the institute, how would she handle living with them in a NORMAL apartment?!  
Rogue shook her head. `Well....whatevah happens, Ah ain't sharin' a room with anyone!` Rogue thought to herself.  
  
*Knock-knock*  
Rogue sat up and looked at the door. "Who is it? And what do ya want? Ah'm kinda busy rahght now!" Rogue shouted. The person behind the door paused.  
  
"It's Rahne..... A wanted tae ask ye somethin', but if yer busy an'-" Rahne started.  
  
Rogue let out a sigh. She stood and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw, Rahne...  
  
—–––––––  
  
Kitty paced the room. Door, to window. Door, to window. Door, to windo-  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's Tabby! I came for a visit!" Tabitha called.  
  
Kitty blinked, and wondered where she was... oh, right... An empty room... Which empty room? Oh well.... "Come on in... How did you know where I was?"  
  
Tabby walked in, "I didn't. I figured if I knocked on every door I came to, I'd find you eventually."  
  
If this was an anime, Kitty would have sweat-dropped.  
  
"So, what do you want? I mean... like... yeah... Like, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked. —–––––––  
  
Sam sat on his bed and thought over what he had said he would do. Did he really want to leave?  
If Paige or his parents wrote.... then he wouldn't get it.... But then again, he could just send in the new address....  
So it wouldn't really matter..... but shouldn't he stay? This was his home for now.... But what was the point of being on the team if he didn't do anything? He'd go! It was a better thing. And if it didn't work out, he could always come back, or maybe even go home, and live with his family? "I'll do it!" He shouted. Jumping up and thrusting his right arm up into the air.  
  
"You'll do what?" Jamie and Ray asked from the door. Sam looked over and smiled weakly.....  
  
—–––––––  
  
"So? What do you wa-"*Ring, ring* "Just a second," Kitty told Tabitha. Kitty reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh! Hi Lance! What's up?"  
  
"%^&^*&^$*"  
  
"She's over here..."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Um, I like, don't know why she's here...- Hey Tabby, why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the new group team thing." Tabitha explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. She just, like, wanted to talk about the new mutant team..."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Oh, yeah, you don't know yet... You see, me and, like, Rogue, and Kurt, and... a whole bunch of other people, have, like, gotten tired of fighting this, like, stupid, endless, like, battle thingy, and-"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Tabitha's here... And you, like, know how I get, Lance... So, as I was saying, a bunch of us are thinking about, like, starting up a new, like, group. It'll be, like, neutral team..."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Yeah, like, a, like... umm... defense only group..."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Yeah... The rule's gonna be, like, no starting anything..."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be hard... Do you want to be in the group? I mean, if we do it? We're all thinking about it over night, and then we're going to try to recruit tomorrow if we decide that it's a positi-"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Oops, I forgot... That's, like, just like me to forget she's here, isn't it? Anyway, I'd better go, bye!"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
Kitty hung up the phone. "Well, we might have a new, like, member... If we decide to, like, do the stupid thing... So, what'd you wanna talk about?'"  
  
"Uniforms!"  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until we decide if we're, like, doing it first?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... Right.... I guess so... Oh well! I can go hang out with blue- boy!" She skipped off. Totally ignoring the fact that she had just spent the past half hour looking for Kitty...  
  
—–––––––  
  
"So, ye see.... A wasn't sure if it'd be a good idea.... A mean, A'm sick of being a puppy...." Rahne explained. Rogue nodded in a bored fashion.  
"Ah think ya should go with yer gut feelin', it's what Ah'm goin' with." Rogue said. Rahne nodded and looked down. She glared at the floor, before looking up and smiling at Rogue. "Thanks Rogue! It mean allot tae me!" Rahne said before standing and running out of the room.  
  
Rogue shrugged and laid back on her bed.  
  
"New group, huh, Cherie? Y' didn' tell Remy...."  
  
—–––––––  
  
Lance dialed Kitty's number- um, the INSTITUTE'S number- into the phone, and waited 'patiently' while it rang... and rang... and rang... and-  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"It's Lance."  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd seen Tabitha anywhere?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"What's she doing over there?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"New mutant team?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Neutral team?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"So you won't fight at all? Or just when you get attacked?"  
  
"------------------"  
  
"Not start anything? Is that possible?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"You're talking like normal now. I thought you said Tabitha was there?"  
  
"-------------------"  
  
"Bye." Lance hung up the phone.  
  
"New mutant defense only team? Neutral?" Wanda asked.  
  
He jumped. He hadn't heard her come up behind him. "Some of the X-ge- X-men are thinking about starting a new group." He explained.  
  
"Are they letting Brotherhood members join?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I just got an invitation... But it might not happen. The group, I mean- Right."  
  
—–––––––  
  
Rogue stood and glared at the Cajun thief. "What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?!" Rogue asked.  
Remy walked out of the shadows and smiled charmingly at Rogue who continued to glare. "Aw, y' wound Remy, cherie." he said. A hurt look on his face. When it didn't work on Rogue he continued to talk. "Remy was wonderin', is dis new team, open ta ever'one?" He asked.  
  
"Ah don't know, and Ah don' thahnk ya would be interested!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"But Cherie, if y' involved, den Remy always gon' be interested! He gotta protect his fille, don' he?" Remy asked.  
  
"If yer idea of protecten' someone is blowin' off their hand, then Ah don't wanna know how ya would hurt someone." Rogue stated moving closer to the door, ready to make a run for it she had too.  
  
"Aw! Remy didn' mean ta hurt ya cherie!" Remy said. Rogue hmphed and Remy continued, "He didn' charge it dat much...... Please mon cherie!"  
  
"Ah AIN'T yer dear! Ah speak french remembah Cajun!"  
  
"Please? J'aime beaucoup mon cherie!"  
  
"Ah'll talk ta Kittah... Is there a way Ah can reach ya?" Rogue asked. Remy's smile widdened and he took out a card, then threw it to Rogue. Who barely caught it.  
  
"Don' worry, cherie. It ain't charged.... It's ma cellphone number..." He said. Rogue nodded. And continued to glare at him.  
  
"Fine. Now, get yer ass outta here, before Scott fahnds out, yer here." Rogue said, Remy nodded and left.  
  
—–––––––  
  
Jamie jumped up and down, "I'm gonna get to fight! I'm gonna get to fight!" He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
—–––––––  
  
Sam sighed and laid back, after explaining what he could to Ray and Jamie, and both joining.  
Jamie was now somewhere singing about how he would get to fight. And Ray was packing his things.  
  
—–––––––  
  
Jubilee found Rahne, and now they were packing their things.  
Jubilee was humming the theme song to Chobits, which she had recently become addicted to.  
  
"Will ye STOP that!?" Rahne shouted. Jubilee ignored her and continued to pack, while Rahne fumed.  
  
—–––––––  
  
Kitty walked to her room to pack. She had decided- she was going, with or without anyone else. But she WAS going to have a talk with the professor at dinner tonight, first. The 'talk' would also serve as a recruiting meeting.  
  
She threw her clothes and books into a suitcase. She filled a backpack up with everything else, except for the bed clothes and furniture.  
  
She was ready.  
  
—–––––––  
  
When dinner got near, everyone was heading down to the dinning room to eat. Rogue pulled Kitty aside. "Ah need ta ask ya somethahn'." Rogue said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya asked Lance if he wanted ta join, rahght?"  
  
"Yeah.... how'd you know?" Kitty asked. A confused look on her face.  
  
"He's yer BOYFRIEND! Anyway.... does the invitation go fer Acolytes, too?" Rogue asked. She seemed a little nervous to ask this.  
  
"Why?... Oh! You wanna ask GAMBIT!!!" Kitty said excitedly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?? NO!!!....He asked meh......." Rogue said quietly. Looking away.  
  
"EEEH!! YOU TWO ARE SOOOO GOING TO GET TOGETHER!!!" Kitty walked off happily-  
"Oh yeah! Acolytes are allowed!"  
  
—–––––––  
  
At the dinner table.....  
  
Kitty stood up from her seat, "Professor? I want to talk to you about something."  
  
He nodded, "Do you want to go up to my office, Kitty?"  
  
"No, I just want to talk right here. Cause I sort of have an announcement to make." Kitty suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!" Jean shrieked.  
  
"Ummmm.... NO!!!!!!! It's something else... You see, I, like, want to leave the X-men." Kitty stated nervously.  
  
"Kitty, you shouldn't join the Brotherhood just because Avalanche lives there. For all you know one of these days he IS going to dump you, and-"  
  
"I'm not joining the Brotherhood." Kitty said, glaring daggers at Scott. "I'm starting a new group. Or, Kurt and Rogue and Tabitha and I are. But I don't know who's DEFINITELY doing it yet, except for me. And Tabitha."  
  
"So... When's the baby due?" Jean asked cluelessly.  
  
"THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A BABY!!!" Kitty shrieked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry about Jean. Some chemicals spilled on her. They should wear off by tomorrow." Mr. McCoy said apologetically.  
  
"So, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be leaving by the end of the week, Professor." Kitty said.  
  
"But... Why?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's going to be a defense only group. We're going to have a rule against starting fights- Even if we know about a plot against us."  
  
Scott just looked at her, "But WHY are you going?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF TRYING TO WIN THIS WAR BY FIGHTING!!! You can't get peace by war, and I'm tired of trying! So-"Kitty took a deep breath, "I'm, like, sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving." Kitty walked out of the room.  
  
There was silence. Then, "Speaking of leaving, I'm going too." Jubilee said.  
  
"An' meh." Rogue said.  
  
"It'll be bettah then sittin' 'round here...." Rahne spoke up. Everyone looked at her for a moment.  
  
"And I'm gonna go and I won't have to put up with the ice-brat and mister Sunboy anymore!" Ray said, pointing at Bobby and Roberto. Everyone stared at him. "WHAT??" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh! Me too!! I'm goin' too!" Jamie said as he practically jumped up in down in his chair.  
  
"Well... It seems as if we have quite a group going..." Storm said, looking at all of the group.  
  
"An' Ah'm goin' too..." Sam said, finally getting his courage up.  
  
"And me too!" Kurt said.  
  
"Well... Is anyone else going?" The professor asked, looking around.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Are any Acolytes or Brotherhood members going to be there, on this little... trip?" Scott asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Vell, Keety's probably asked Lance by now..." Kurt said.  
  
"An' Gambit might be joinin'....." Rogue said, while standing. "Now, if y'all'll excuse meh, Ah gotta pack mah stuff, an' then call Gambit." Rogue said as she left.  
  
"GAMBIT!? AS IN THE GUY WHO KIDNAPED YOU AND-" Scott started. He stopped when Rogue whipped around and glared at him.  
  
"Yeah! Ya got a problem with that one eye!?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I knew you were still working with Magneto." Jean said. Rogue glared at her now, making Jean whimper and sink into her seat.  
  
"Well, that answers my question..." Mr. McCoy said. "My experiment worked! Jean CAN get drunk!"  
  
Everyone stared at him, then decided it would be best to ignore him. Of course....everyone, meant everyone BUT Rogue.  
Rogue walked up to Jean, grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled the red head up to look her in the eye. "If ya EVAH say that again! I'll make sure ya match yer hair color!"  
  
"How ya gonna do that?" Jean asked. "By turnin' ya INSIDE OUT!!!!!" Rogue shouted. She then dropped Jean, and left.  
For a minute, everyone was quiet.  
  
"May A be excused, too, Professor?" Rahne asked, breaking the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mixed: here's Kitty and Lance's full conversation....don't ask why Persona put it in the way she had, 'cause I have no clue.......  
  
"It's Lance."  
  
"Hello? Oh! Hi Lance! What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd seen Tabitha anywhere?*"  
  
"She's over here..."  
  
"What's she doing over there?"  
  
"Um, I like, don't know why she's here...- Hey Tabby, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, okay. She just, like, wanted to talk about the new mutant team..."  
  
"New mutant team?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, you don't know yet... You see, me and, like, Rogue, and Kurt, and... a whole bunch of other people, have, like, gotten tired of fighting this, like, stupid, endless, like, battle thingy, and-"  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
"Tabitha's here... And you, like, know how I get, Lance... So, as I was saying, a bunch of us are thinking about, like, starting up a new, like, group. It'll be, like, neutral team..."  
  
"Neutral team?"  
  
"Yeah, like, a, like... umm... defense only group..."  
  
"So you won't fight at all? Or just when you get attacked?"  
  
"Yeah... The rule's gonna be, like, no starting anything..."  
  
"Not start anything? Is that possible?"  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be hard... Do you want to be in the group? I mean, if we do it? We're all thinking about it over night, and then we're going to try to recruit tomorrow if we decide that it's a positi-"  
  
"You're talking like normal now. I thought you said Tabitha was there?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot... That's, like, just like me to forget she's here, isn't it? Anyway, I'd better go, bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
R&R!!!  
  
~Persona ^-^  
  
and  
  
~Mixed ^o^ *Big dramatic singing voice* ^O^ THE IIIII.TTTT.GGGG.'SSSSS!!! 


End file.
